Corazon Negro
by Tashigi-chan
Summary: Akainu tiene el corazón negro, pero ¿Siempre fue así? Reto Memorias de niñez, del Foro One Piece: Grand Line.


**Corazón Negro**

_Disclaimer:_ __One Piece y sus personajes le pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda. __

__Este fic participa en el Reto Memorias de niñez, del Foro One Piece: Grand Line__

Aún en la oscuridad, la luz siempre brilla y a más brillo más profunda es la negrura.

Era joven cuando conocí a tu madre. Un día la vi en la sede central de la Marina, con su traje de teniente. Su pelo color fuego, sus ojos verdes y una piel blanca como la porcelana. Yo por entonces era un capitán que empezaba a ser temido tanto por piratas como por marines blandos. No entendía como alguien como el vicealmirante Garp no hacía nada al respecto del traidor de su hijo Dragón.

Pero cuando la vi, la roca que era mi corazón, empezó a resquebrajarse. Ella me convertía en persona, hasta me hacía reír, algo que en mi vida había hecho. Poco a poco fue haciendo su efecto, calmando mi odio, disfrutando del tiempo con su compañía.

Al cabo de 6 meses me declaré formalmente y le pedí matrimonio ¡Yo, arrodillado ante una mujer! Ella ahuyentaba mis pesadillas, mis ganas de tomar sangre de piratas continuamente. Era la luz que brillaba, alejando las sombras. Pero estas en lugar de disiparse se concentraron y esperaron.

Nos casamos tres meses más tarde. El día de la boda lloraba de alegría. Era la primera vez que eso me sucedía y por desgracia fue la última. Tres meses más tarde la descubrieron en el cuarto principal realizando fotos. ¡Era una espía! No consiguieron atraparla y al principio pensaron que yo colaboraba con ella. Necio de mí, me había traicionado y jugado con mis sentimientos.

En ese momento juré que la capturaría, pasara el tiempo que pasara.

Antes de eso habría dado mi vida por ella, ahora tenía claro que la mataría con mis propias manos.

Y mi corazón volvió a ser negro y duro como una roca.

Las vivencias de cuando era niño volvieron con más fuerza que antes de conocerla a ella. Toda mi familia era esclava de un barco pirata por lo que aprendí que estos nunca eran buenos, nunca ayudaban desinteresadamente, ni tenían compasión. Eran los fuertes y se divertían con ello.

Hasta que un buque de la marina los venció y nos liberó. Pero de todos los miembros de mi familia, solo yo conseguí sanar. El resto murió víctima de la falta de comida y los malos tratos. Fue en ese momento en el que decidí que de mayor sería como ellos, que lucharía sin descanso contra todos los piratas del mundo y con los que les ayudaran o colaboraran en escapar.

La marina me llevó a un orfanato en una isla. Allí aprendí a sobrevivir, a luchar por algo para llevarme a la boca, luchar contra todos. No existían amigos ni aliados, solo rivales que te apuñalarían sin dudarlo. Una katana corta era en lo único que podía confiar y en ser mejor que los demás. No soportaba las lágrimas del resto de los niños. Eran débiles, y como tal no eran útiles.

Lo único que había aprendido bien de los piratas era a conseguir mi objetivo al precio que fuera. No me importaba mentir o traicionar. Solamente quería hacer justicia, destruir a esa plaga que se llevó a los míos. Y si para ello había que luchar con sus armas, lo haría sin dudar.

Ya para entonces mi corazón era negro, lleno de odio y dolor. El mundo era oscuro, un lugar donde los más fuertes dominan a los más débiles.

La suerte me sonrió y ya con 14 años, paseando por la isla donde estaba encontré una fruta rara.

Había escuchado sobre las frutas demoníacas y lo que implicaban. Pensé que me ayudaría en mi cometido y así me hice con la Magu Magu no Mi. Con su poder ya nadie se atrevió a volverme a molestar y empecé a entrenar duro. Mi objetivo era alistarme a los 20 por lo que tenía 6 años para volverme fuerte. Y es lo que hice. Entrené duro, días y noches sin parar, hiciera el tiempo que hiciera. Pero lo conseguí.

Cuando cumplí 20 marché para no volver jamás. No tenía un sitio al que llamar realmente hogar, por lo que la marina se convirtió en mi casa, en mi mundo. Aprender en la academia las tácticas y los procedimientos era solo un paso para realizar mi venganza y mi cometido. Justicia Absoluta, todo es o blanco o negro, cualquier gris es negro y el negro hay que limpiarlo con sangre.

Un año después de su fuga llegó una carta. No ponía nombre, solo dirigida a mi en el cuartel general. Al abrirla había una foto tuya, con esos ojitos verdes y sonriente. En el abdomen tenía mi mancha de nacimiento por lo que supe automáticamente que era tu padre. Debajo, escrito a mano ponía tu nombre, Etna. El mismo que ella había usado para infiltrarse.

Tu foto brilló tenuemente en mi corazón. Era padre de una niña preciosa, pero al recordar quien era tu madre las tinieblas engulleron ese pequeño destello que eras. La Justicia acabaría con tu madre y yo sería su brazo ejecutor. En cuanto a ti, el destino decidiría.

Y no pasó mucho tiempo para ello. Un par de meses después el barco en el que estaba detectó una pequeño barco y ella estaba allí. Cuando me vio intentó huir pero su barco era más lento que el de la marina y en poco tiempo la atrapamos. Iba a cumplir mi venganza cuando vi que en el puente estaba la cuna con la que era mi pequeña. No podía dejarla escapar, así que disparé mi puño de lava a la embarcación haciendo que se hundiera.

La Justicia brilló completamente y me sentí casi divino. Había limpiado el mundo de escoria aunque hubieran habido algunos daños colaterales. Y ese daño colateral fuiste tu, mi pequeña Etna.

Ese día te hundiste con tu madre en las frías aguas del océano.

Nunca podré explicarte estas palabras. No siento haber actuado como lo hice. Por la Justicia Absoluta he destruido barcos enteros de refugiados, islas, matado a bebes y madres, mentir, asesinar a traidores y a cualquiera que no estuviera conforme a mis ideas.

Y sin embargo te debo esta carta, contándote mi vida y el motivo de mis actos.

Desde ese día no volví a llorar.

Hoy hace 30 años de tu muerte. Serías una mujer muy guapa y lo más seguro es que tendría nietos a mi alrededor. Pero me debo a mi trabajo, a mi único objetivo y es perseguirles hasta darles muerte.

Nunca lo he pedido y no lo volveré a hacer en mi vida, pero perdóname Etna.

Akainu acabó de escribir las palabras y dejó que la tinta se secara. En la mesa estaba la foto de su hijita bebé y una pequeña lagrima se desprendió de sus ojos. Pero nunca llegó a caer ya que fue evaporada junto a la carta por el magma.


End file.
